Fairly Fortunate- Fairies meet Hosts!
by HeavenlySorrow
Summary: What happens when you combine the most destructive wizard guild in Fiore with the delicate and refined host club of Ouran? Well utter chaos of course! Join Lucy Heartfilia as she struggles to pay off her debt...And her rent! Between balancing the hardships of homework and the blooming romances occurring in her life, how will she survive this new world? (Multiple Lucy Pairings)


Hello everybody! I will be basing the chapters and characters off of ' _ **Ouran Highschool Host Club**_ ' meaning that the episodes will be made into making this fanfiction what it is (if that makes sense) but I will not be coping straight from the actual show, I will add Fairytail plots and twists (trying not make the characters so OOC, like could you seriously see Natsu flirting with a bunch of girls and seducing them? Or Jellal and Mystogan acting openly homosexual towards each other? Neither could I)

 **...**

Prologue

It all began as soon as a beautifully youthful blonde girl of the ripe age of fifteen (or perhaps it was sixteen? Again my memory betrays me) stepped onto the grounds of Fiore's rising star town; Magnolia- infamous for its grand and boisterous school- Fairytail. A rowdy bunch of misfits whose education was wasted and discarded, instead choosing leisure and enjoyment over brains and knowledge! Well, at least the rumours spoke of it as such, truthfully it _was_ a school of relaxation, but they took their futures very seriously! Sort of...

Perhaps I am getting ahead of myself- I've barely even introduced the main character of the story! Oh silly me, this young beautiful maidens name was Lucy Heartfilia, she had recently moved to this bountifully gorgeous town in hopes of finding a school to educate herself and pursue her late mother's dying wish, to graduate and succeed in the fine art of knowledge. Unfortunately for her, the only school that would accept her (due to her lacking funds after running away from home) was indeed the one school she feared- Fairytail. So grudgingly she accepted entrance into the school of mayhem-hoping that the less-than-positive comments of the place was nothing more than jealous banter and tales from rivalling schools.

But life had a funny way of working out, and granted her none other than a colony of brainless and moronic students that would only weigh her down in her pursuit for the unquestionable desire and lust for knowledge that burned within her- or so she thought. Until that very day, when life as she knew it, changed...

Lucy's P.O.V

A single week into my acceptance of the school I was to graduate at, and already I felt my brain cells melt at the pure stupidity of those around me- honestly, it's like they had no morals whatsoever! Unfortunately, it was a school-wide thing (well not exactly, some students were actually incredibly intelligent, like my only friend- Levy McGarden) and they spread far like wildfire. Everywhere I went it seemed the idiots gathered, but they mostly leave me alone (surprisingly enough), I suppose they were smart enough to grasp the concept of social standing- bath in glory with the rich and avoid the poor as if plague.

I wasn't always poor; in fact I once belonged to one of the richest families of Fiore- the Heartfilia clan. Our business was known far and wide for its illustrious festivals and balls where the upper- classers gathered and discussed business prospects. Being quite young when I attended the balls, I wasn't interested in any of the more mature and adult aspects, but rather enjoyed playing with the children who were forced along as well- at least four others regularly attended them as well as my younger self. Sadly I only remember the boy, his unique ebony eyes standing out within a crowd as well as a thick tuft of...Pink hair? Perhaps my memory was betraying me, but I could have sworn he had fangs...

But that wasn't even vaguely important at the current moment; the point was that I was once one of them, a slave to their parents will. But I escaped my prison and fled free from the man who kept me caged from society and anyone else in order to "protect" me, a load of bulls-

"Hey brat" The dreaded librarian, that none dared to trifle with leaned, over her. "The library will be closing - it seems that _someone_ flooded the bathroom next store again, and it's soaking the books" Miss Aquarius rolled her oceanic eyes in annoyance, clearly she knew who the culprit was and she definitely was not pleased.

"Hey! Quit staring off into space and scram you pest!" Hurrying, I scrambled to my feet and gathered my belongings into the small brown satchel I carried around the school. Aquarius, for all her temper and bad mannered personality, was actually a decent librarian and surprisingly cared about the students but she was definitely too much of a hassle for me to consider befriending. The only person who could keep her in check was her handsome (if not egoistical) husband Scorpio- the head coach of the basketball team; surprisingly she was also the swimming coach and excelled at both jobs.

The hallways in which I walked (whilst I was trying to find another place to study) were painted a faint peach hue and were clean of any stains that might have otherwise lingered were it not for the school janitor- Virgo Meido- who worked hard to keep the school up to the high standards that the school board demanded.

I noticed, as I was thinking, a chorus of whispers that surrounded me- overusing the word "commoner" in their- oh -so –"positive" sentences. I could barely move, their insults piercing me through the heart like a wave of arrows; I had very little self-confidence in myself due to previous bullying from the numerous rich people who had taunted my life, so the fresh reminders were engraved into my damaged mind.

" _Look at her, isn't that the commoner? What a drab, why is she even here?"_ A particularly nasty looking girl (inside and out) spoke harshly in a hissing tone, dismissing any who opposed her opinion.

" _She has to be smart doesn't she? How else would a girl like her be here?"_ A girl like her? Ouch _. "But she's blonde! And her clothes, they're so...dirty!"_ The utter stupidity of inaccurately presuming a person's personality based on their appearance or reputation was absolutely absurd and deplorable, I would have told the other girl that- but I doubt that she would have understood a single word excluding the first one.

But perhaps I was being hypocritical, maybe she was actually an extremely intellectual being who hide behind the facade of ignorance and idiocy to humour her pairs and fit in (so to speak). But what did that matter at the moment? I simply ignored the growing pain in my heart and walked quickly, being sure to avoid their glaring gazes that demanded dominance and respect _. 'Give respect to get respect bitch'._

Without knowing, I had walked up to a (seemingly) empty and unused music room, the perfect escape for peace and quiet! Perhaps I could finally finish studying! Or read that romantic classic Levy had lent to me to borrow- _**'It's an incredible story of two young boys in love in the 1960s! The times where the laws against homosexuality was only just abolished! It's so romantic'-**_ those exact __words that she spoke when she had forcefully pushed it into my hands only moments ago at the library.

As I grasped the handle and pushed the door open (ignorant of the events unravelling in front of my eyes due to my excitement of the different possibilities of this exciting find) I almost had a heart attack.

Instead of the idyllic paradise for quiet study I had daydreamed of, I was greeted by the delicate sight of rose petals fluttering softly in the air, as if a simple spring breeze has blown them away from their mothering tree. Amidst the beautiful display, stood a sight of godly teenagers, all boasting their own type of majestic features.

A boy with the most gorgeous hair she could have set her eyes on, a colour almost perfectly matching to the breathtaking sight of the flowers, a shade of dark pink- symbolising the blossoming romance between two lovers. He sat amid the roses, on a throne of coloured glass surrounded by the other figures.

" _Welcome Princess! We've been waiting for you!"_

I stood confused, Princess? The nickname my father use to call me before my mother passed? Well that certainly brought back memories...

"Um? Excu-excuse me? Is thi-this music room?" My words caught on my tongue slightly; causing me to stumble through my sentence- why was I so nervous? One of the boys, with hair slightly dimmer than the sun (who made up for it with his radiant smile) and a muscular body approached less-than-cautiously towards me. "Yes indeed Princess" Again with the princess thing? Seriously? "But no longer shall the sound of music play through these walls, but hopefully- your gorgeous laughter as we share a strawberry parfait together"

Okay even I, (self-proclaimed "immune-to-romance") blushed deeply at that- honestly who wouldn't? You'd have to have a heart of ice...

Speaking of ice, one of the members glared darkly (sending thrilling chills up my spine) into my eyes, an almost frozen aura surrounding him. A dark prince of the night, a seemingly cold exterior and a heart built of ice; he was definitely popular with the ladies (or the men, I wasn't one to judge). "Uh-Princess? Hello?"

The poor guy, whose name I did not know as of now, was desperately still trying to get my attention. Now that he had it, Lion (I decided to call him that, as his ego reminded me of such a creature) opened his mouth, to speak more illustrious tales of love and great romance presumably. But I moved to quickly shut him up, by placing my hand rudely over his mouth, and he smirked behind.

"Now now Princess, if you wanted me to stop talking that bad- you could have instead sealed my lips with your own" Lion was starting to get on my nerves, honesty did he think his stupid pick-up-lines could work on me twice?

"Instead of my lips, it should have been my back palm- or better yet my fist" He gasped, acting as if hurt (obviously he was not, despite his charming demeanour- he had little skill in the art of the theatre) and placed a well-groomed hand on his school uniform. "I see, your reactions says the words you will not- you were in love from the first moment you saw me; and you have no idea how to react" I let his hand wonder to my jaw line (honestly at this point I was utterly confused and in a state of shock) and he caressed it, as if stroking a cat. "My beautiful Princess, you need no longer hide your feelings, for I will return them in full, perhaps even more" I glared at his blushing face, but he was ignorant to my discomfort.

"Loke, that's enough, don't scare the poor girl! She is our guest, not your plaything" Finally, one of the boys intervened- it was the apparent leader of the flirtatious bunch. He held a posture that practically screamed masculinity with a balance of delicate- Uh never mind, he was definitely not delicate.

"Hello there, my names Natsu- welcome to the host club!"

And in that instant of time, my life changed for good.

Natsu's P.O.V

The familiar croaking of the golden doors slightly alarmed me- wasn't it a free study period? I know we are popular but still, why was anyone arriving here? Without thinking (which I usually didn't do anyway) we readied our usual positions; a throne of rainbow glass on which I was seated (cross legged for dramatic effect), and the remaining members standing graciously around me.

In an instant, a scrawny girl with ragged attire stepped into our humble abode. I was sure that she was lost, because of the obvious look of confusion present on her face- had she no idea where she was? Perhaps that would explain her untimely intrusion, for she had mistaken this as an empty room (well, it was only a theory).

But despite her unexpected (and startling) appearance, we still greeted her as a guest- and (without surprise) Loke approached her almost immediately, sprouting falsehoods of romance. But I could not focus on his shenanigans, for the blonde girl in front of me was blushing wildly and I felt my heated heart skip a beat. Was it just me, or was it suddenly getting harder to breathe in here? I looked around for any sign of discomfort from the others, but it appeared I was isolated in my suffering.

Finally able to regain posture, I strode over to the awkward pairing and threw a burly arm over the taunter of the poor maiden, startling him, and addressed the newcomer.

"Hello there, my names Natsu- welcome to the host club!"

She looked to me with her thick glasses, a fond expression of thankfulness washing over her face. Loke looked ever so annoyed that I had ruined their "perfect" little chat but I did not care for the most part, I still hadn't even introduced the other main characters!

"Here, come meet the rest of the club-I'm sure you want to get away from this dumbass"

"Well, you're sure right about that mister, I probably rather dye my hair black and wear thick robes than listen to another tale of romantic walks along the beach- which will NEVER" She glared squarely at the lions stupid face "happen".

"SO you'd much rather join the black magic club than talk to Loke?" I laughed curtly, mocking the lion's flirtatious fail. She spoke again inquisitively, asking about the club I had mentioned.

"In a cursed room in a secret location of this very school- a dark presence resides. The black magic club are solely dedicated to the destruction of light and good, run by a villainous figure _Zeref_ and his gang" I shivered cowardly, showing my obvious fear of them. "And the worst thing is, _they're a school approved club_ " I put a tanned hand to my face in disapproval.

A small giggle escaped her mouth before she could cover it up; luckily I had caught it in time. The other members (throughout our lengthy and plot-relevant conversation) had returned to their hobbies (such as eating expensive treats and sipping delicious tea) without paying much attention to the events unfolding.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to introduce yourselves! I don't care which order, just do it!" That grabbed their attention, they each lined up (as customary) in their usual order (which annoyed me, weren't we supposed to be spontaneous?) and proceeded to introduce themselves dramatically (which honestly got boring after watching it so many times).

I turned to the girl, who looked far more scared than seduced, and told her (in a demanding tone) "This is the host club, we are a gathering of the finest gentlemen in the school grounds- suited to entertaining the young ladies, lost and alone, with our charms" She blinked, before shocking me.

"So you're like- like prostitutes? In school?" My eye twitched but I did my best to hold posture, afterall I had a reputation to uphold. "Uh-No not exactly, more like...counsellors?" It was not my own voice that spoke, but Jellal, a young handsome student with unusual blue hair.

"Oh really?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice "So councillors flirt and seduce their patients instead of helping them overcome their emotional issues? You're all disgusting!" She scoffed heavily "Taking advantage of girl's emotions and setting them up into tales of false romance!"

"That's not true at all! We put our customers happiness above all else! We console them and help them to feel better about themselves" I set my sights on the girl, holding a single rose out, and taking her hand into my own. "Is that not what a counsellor should do?" I kissed her hand gently, sending a blush running to her cheeks. Despite her obvious embarrassed composure, she pushed me away from her, tripping over her feet and leaning on a podium- which held a vase more valuable than my life.

(In that instant moment, my life changed, for better or for worse was unknown- **but it changed, and I welcomed it.** )

She pushed the vase off of its place, and it fell to the ground, smashing into tiny white fragments. It seemed like hours has passed before anyone had said anything, as we all stood motionless at the unfolding events.

"You're even clumsier than I would have taken you for; honestly who knocks a vase from its podium accidentally? If I hadn't have been here, I would have taken this event as a sabotage." The annoying ice bastard spoke harshly, but he was right (don't tell him that).

"I-I'll pay you back! Somehow..." She looked at her feet with worry, fidgeting her thumbs nervously. "With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform" Happy, my little brother, laughed at the poor girl.

"Oh come on! I say we give her a chance to prove it!" The blue haired male Mystogan (twin to Jellal) spoke teasingly, he obviously didn't think she could ever repay us- and unfortunately that seemed to be the reality. "Mystogan...Behave yourself" Ice-breath hissed, strongly disapproving the idea of her being able to pay any compensate, for I knew he wouldn't want to accept money from a "commoner".

"Wait! I-I could get a part time job, to pay it off!" She stuttered, probably still shocked from the unfolding events "T-then we'd be even, right?"

"Yes of course, if you want to work until you die, only to have your offspring be in debt for your crime" Gray still held his horribly cruel demeanour, enjoying the moments where he was about to send someone completely bankrupt- I felt bad for the lost girl, it wasn't really her fault, but someone had to pay and I sure as hell wasn't going to.

"H-How much was that damn vase worth? Ten thousand? Twenty?" She was visibly sweating now, desperately trying to count the numbers on her hand but they were shaking too much. "Well" Gray's voice bounced off the walls, demanding immediate attention "I'd say it's vaguely somewhere around, let's say...8,000,000 yen"

You could see the colour drain from her face, and her feet started moving before I could even react.

"Not so fast _**Princess**_ " Gray, being the sadistic asshole he was, dragged her back into reality- where she faced serious debts. "You cannot expect to getaway that easily, not before the fun begins! Besides-"He pushed his thick rimmed glasses up his face "Even if you tried to run, I could deploy a fully armed platoon filled with soldiers willing to die for my family, for their duty lies solely with the repayment of the favours that we granted them"

As if this was some anime or ridiculous cartoon, a little ghost emerged from her mouth- her spirit was trying to escape the horror. Trying to save the poor girl from certain death, or for his own amusement (Who knows?), Happy spoke up loudly- interrupting Grays train of thought.

"Hey here's an idea! How about she works for us! You know, to pay off her debt!" He smirked evilly, (the chills ran down my spine), "Because there's no way in hell she'd be able to recompensate for that vase anyway, so what's wrong with a little fun?"

Now she really did look like death, her skin was as pallid as snow and the glistening in her eyes had faded- she suddenly fell to her knees in defeat.

"Fine, you win! I'll do whatever the hell you want!"

Loke, that atrocious pervert, swiftly lifted her up (bridal style) **into his arms**.

"Anything Princess?" Her cheeks brushed over with the dashing shade of red that complimented her features, and rushed to defend her virtue. But before she could start, I promptly spoke up.

"Well Princess, welcome to the Host Club!"

 **Whew, it's finally over**


End file.
